Deleted Scenes and Out Takes
by JoiForber
Summary: These are a few goodies that really have no place to go. They don't quite fit in with any story line and they neither make nor break the story flow. They are a few meandering thoughts I've had and had to put somewhere. Enjoy. Most are a one-off. Sometimes they provide a catalyst for other stories. But mostly they're the things that mull round like background music. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Deleted Scenes and Out Takes**

**Quiet Thoughts**

Betty, Stephen and Stephanie relaxed on a thick quilt under a sprawling tree on the commons. They had just finished enjoying a picnic lunch of sandwiches and fruit. Stephanie lay on her belly sleeping, freshly diapered and nursed. A warm breeze caressed them. Stephen reclined on his back, leaned against the tree trunk, his hands laced behind his head and his long legs stretched out. Betty curled next to him, her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

"At times I really miss my mum," she sighed, breaking the silence, "She would have loved Stephanie! She would have liked you, too. Oh, she was such a

lovely lady! She liked to laugh and have a drink every now and again. I really miss her."

"Mmm-hmm," he responded sympathetically.

"I wish my father could have seen me become a father. I think he would be proud," he smiled longingly; "It makes me sad that I probably won't live to see

Stephanie get married."

"Sweetie, my parents didn't see me get married and I was nineteen," she stated, "We'll just have to enjoy our children for as long as we have with them."

"You're right. I guess I was feeling my mortality."

He lifted her chin to his and kissed her tenderly.

"You know, five years ago, if someone would have said that I would be divorced from Vivienne and remarried to you, and have 2 children and be absolutely happy, I would have thought they'd gone completely mad!"

"Are you absolutely happy, Stephen?"

"Absolutely! I feel like I'm flying."

He held her tightly and stared dreamily at the billowy clouds drifting by.

"So, what shall we name this baby?" she asked, putting her hand on her belly.

"I was thinking we could name the baby after my mother if it's a girl. I like the name Katherine. Your name again as her middle name: Elizabeth."

"And if it's a boy?"

"After my father- Maurice. And one of my middle names for his middle name- Anthony. I kind of blew the 'Stephen Junior' idea by naming Stephanie after me!"

She pondered a moment, "Maurice Anthony Peacock. I like that. Katherine Elizabeth Peacock. You _do_ pick pretty names for our babies. Well done, Love!"

* * *

**Moving Day**

The wall phone rang in the warehouse at Woodward & Lothrop.

"Peacock!" Mel called out over the din of forklifts and the cardboard bailing machine.

"Yes, sir?" Stephen answered, walking briskly to the phone.

"Phone for ya!"

"Thank you," he said, taking the receiver and wiping it off with his handkerchief, "Captain Peacock speaking."

"Captain Peacock, this is Mr. Wickham, your landlord."

"Yes, sir?"

"The end unit which you and your wife inquired about has been completely renovated and is ready for you to move in, if you're still interested."

"Oh, yes, sir! Betty will be most pleased! Thank you!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since we're going to completely refurbish your flat, you are only required to sweep, mop and wipe down the work tops and, of course, remove all rubbish."

"Yes, sir."

"You can pick up and sign for the keys at the office in the morning."

"Yes, sir. That will be fine. Thank you again," he cradled the receiver.

"What wazzat all about?" Mel asked.

"My new flat is ready for move-in! We can pick up the keys in the morning."

"Ya need help movin' in?"

Humbly Stephen nodded. He didn't feel comfortable asking for help, even after working with the same crew for over two years.

"We can all muck in and help ya wit'cher move! Hey up, you lot! Gather round!" Mel bellowed.

The men assembled.

"Peacock and 'is missus're movin' this weekend. Who can he count on to help?"

They all raised their hands. Stephen felt his face grow hot. He looked down demurely and smiled tightly, "Thank you."

* * *

They arrived at 8 am. Betty had brewed a pot of strong coffee and had started a Lancashire hot pot for her and Stephen's dinner. Stephen and

Colin disassembled the bed frame and Mel and Paul carried the pieces to the new flat.

They moved the heaviest pieces of furniture first. Betty tended to Stephanie.

"Oh, she is beautiful!" Richard mused, "Stephen, you sure this is your baby? She's very pretty!"

He shot back an indignant look, "She gets her beauty from her mother!"

Stephen stepped over to Betty. Gently he kissed her cheek. She touched his arm.

"Awww, innat sweet?" Paul teased, "C'mon, let's get this lot shifted!"

Betty looked at Stephen fretfully, feeling overwhelmed at the thought of twenty plus years of household items being moved in short order.

He gave her a reassuring look, "Don't worry, Dear, we can put the house back together slowly."

* * *

Four hours later, they had the entire house moved. They assembled the bed and Stephanie's cot in their respective rooms so they at least had somewhere to sleep.

"Credit where it's due, our bedroom is on an outside wall! No more disturbing the neighbors."

"Oh, thank heavens for that," she said dryly. He nudged her playfully and she nudged him back, peering at him out of the corners of her eyes. He pursed his lips at her seductively, looking at her from under his brows.

"You know what they say, Mrs. Peacock," Colin ribbed," New house, new baby!"

She made a face, "It's a little late for that don'cha think?" she said sarcastically.

"We're going to kip down to Ike and Sam's; I'm taking them for a nosh and a round for helping us," Stephen announced, "You'll be fine with me gone a bit?"

"Yes, we'll be quite fine," Betty reassured him, "You go and enjoy yourself! Dinner will be waiting for when you get back."

"I won't be gone _that_ long!" he chuckled.

She kissed his cheek and he bent over and kissed the top Stephanie's head. Stephen and his workmates departed for the pub.

* * *

**Music To Her Ears**

Stephen woke up a few minutes before his alarm was to go off. He leaned over and flicked the top of the clock. Not fast enough!

"Trrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnn" the bell rang. He jumped up, grabbed the clock off the nightstand, and stuffed it under his pillow. He then reached over and flipped the bedside lamp on . Betty rolled over and tittered.

"I'm sorry, Darling," he whispered.

"I don't mind waking up to_ that_ noise…"

"Uh-Oh, did I snore again last night?" he asked worriedly. He had been keeping Betty up most nights. She'd kicked him and nudged him; he would roll over and sleep quietly, but it took Betty a long time to settle in and fall back asleep only to have Stephanie wake up screaming shortly thereafter.

"Mmm-Hmm," she smiled sleepily, nodding.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"If you're snoring and I can hear it, it means you are home with _me_. It means you've worked an honest day and you're tired. It means I have a husband."

He smiled lovingly, touched her dark purple hair, leaned over, and kissed her. She snaked her hand down his boxers and grabbed his bum.

His eyebrows shot up and he gave her a look of shock and surprise, "Hey, what's your game?"

She rubbed the inside of his leg with her foot and laughed sexily. He snapped the light off.

* * *

**Baby Angel**

Stephen sat silently on the settee holding Stephanie. She was asleep in his arms and he swaddled her protectively. He studied her tiny face, her cherubic features, the shape of her button nose, the way her eyebrows raised and lowered in her sleep. He adored her little cleft chin and the little chewing movements she made. He gently traced her chin and brushed his long finger along her cheek. A loving smile played upon his lips. He inhaled deeply, drinking in her familiar scent. Betty stood in the kitchen doorway and proudly watched her husband as he treasured this special time with his daughter. He gazed over at her, his trance broken, and smiled dreamily.

Betty moved over to the settee and quietly sat down next to them. She smiled at Stephen, her heart full.

"Do you ever think of her?" she whispered.

"Whom?"

"Your baby. The one you found that day."

"Yes. Often. I wonder if I've been given two because of that one. I like to think she's looking down on us."

"Does Stephanie look like her?"

"No, thank goodness."

Stephen continued to marvel at his baby daughter, riveted by the wonder that he had helped create this innocent little one. He contemplated the upcoming new baby and how blessed he was to have been given this chance at fatherhood. He turned to look at Betty, who was watching him, and smiled.

* * *

**Love Letter**

Stephen stood at the worktop in the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee next to him, an old envelope and a pencil in hand. Enamored, he thought about Betty.

He licked the lead tip of the pencil and began scrawling.

_"Dearest Betty,_

_I don't remember what day it was. I didn't notice what time it was. All I know is that I fell in love with you, and if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time _

_with you. Every day's a new day, in love with you. With each day comes a new way of loving you. Every time I kiss your lips, my mind starts to wander. And if all my _

_dreams come true I'll be spending time with you. I love you more today than yesterday. But not as much as tomorrow."_ **

He smiled and set the note on the worktop under the coffee carafe. He opened the kitchen door, stepped into the garden and snapped up a bright yellow

dandelion and placed it in a glass of water and set it on the worktop.

He slid his arms into his coat, popped his hat on his head, stepped into his shoes, and walked out to catch his bus.

** Spiral Staircase

* * *

**No Restrictions**

Betty sat in front of her vanity applying cold cream to her face and her homemade salve to her belly. She had just had her bath and brushed her hair, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in only a bra and panties.

Stephen, freshly showered and shaved, stepped out of the bathroom draped in a towel. He walked up behind Betty, leaned over, and wrapped his arms

around her lovingly.

She reached up and touched his cheek, "Ooh, you're all smooth," she purred.

He kissed her ear and breathily whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she turned her face to his and kissed him.

"May I?" he asked, indicating the jar of salve.

"Mmm-Hmm. I've got these stretch marks…ooohh, they're awwwful," she drawled.

"_I_ put them there! They're like a badge of honor," he stated proudly. He reached for the jar and scooped out some salve with his fingers. He rubbed it

between his hands and caressed her swollen belly. The baby moved under his hands and he smiled contentedly. Betty closed her eyes and moaned softly as he nuzzled her neck and gently nipped her shoulder.

"Mmmm…You smell lovely," he crooned sensually.

He reached behind her and unhooked her brassiere, unfettering her breasts; he gave them a playful toss and bit his lip.

"Come, let's go lay down," he suggested, hugging her.

"Now?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Mmm-hmm. There are no restrictions on it."

He ran his hands down her belly and rested them on her thighs. Impishly, he slid his hand into the front of her panties. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he kissed her neck.

* * *

He took her from behind and pressed hot kisses on her back. Holding tightly to her hips, he rhythmically undulated against her. He moaned her name in

throaty gasps on her back. Her breath caught in her throat and she loudly whimpered his name and dug her nails in his thighs. In short order they both

shuddered and moaned breathlessly, passion surging through them.

He laughed, panting, "We came off together that time! We've not done that before! Oh, God, it was grand, Love!"

Her breath came in short gasps and she nestled in close against his chest. She lay there enraptured, delighting in the afterglow and his warm embrace.

They lay there in each other's arms until sleep claimed them.

* * *

**Necessary Roughness**

Betty and Stephanie sat in the bleachers watching Stephen and the Wood Chucks play against the Kings from Harrod's. Stephanie sat perched on Betty's lap, leaning back against her mother's swollen belly. Betty was about 8 months into her pregnancy and was enjoying the unseasonably mild July. The sky was overcast and the temperatures were tolerable.

The score was 8 to 11, Wood Chucks. Stephen intercepted a pass by one of the Kings and headed down the field. Betty squealed, held Stephanie's hands, and they clapped. Stephen deftly maneuvered around his opponents. Betty watched lovingly as her husband played, running with the speed and agility of a much younger man. She admired his long, pale legs and his chiseled bum. All eyes were on him as he powered further down the field. There were hoots and cheers from the crowd as he ran as if he were the only one on the field. He was within striking distance of the goal and it seemed he would score an easy shot when out of nowhere, one of the Kings' men charged toward Stephen to challenge him. He was almost twice Stephen's size and he ran at him full force, colliding with him. Stephen reeled backwards and slammed onto the ground, landing his back, the air knocked out of him.

Betty's heart dropped. She jumped up with Stephanie in her arms, "STEPHEN!" she screamed. Everything went in slow motion as the referee blew the

whistle and the Wood Chucks ran to their downed man. Stephen lay still.

Betty's eyes welled up, she scooped Stephanie in one arm, and she climbed down the bleachers and ran onto the field. Stephanie bobbed up and down on

her mother's arm; Betty held her belly with the other arm.

"Ma'am! You can't go on the field!" one of the officials warned her, waving his arms.

"That's my husband in the grass over there!" she shrieked.

"They'll be bringing him here. The doc is headed out to him," he said pointing at the team doctor who was running to Stephen's aid.

Betty sat down heavily. Her lower lip trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Stephanie faced her Mummy and blew a raspberry. Betty laughed through her tears and she could feel her belly tighten. The doc waved something under Stephen's nose; Betty could see him shake his head. She breathed a loud sigh of relief and could hear others around her do the same. The crowd cheered.

Richard and Paul picked Stephen up off the ground in a fireman's carry. She saw Stephen's feet pedaling as they walked toward her. As they approached, she could see a little blood around the corner of Stephen's mouth and she began crying again. Betty stood up as Richard and Paul brought Stephen to her. Still holding Stephanie, she threw her arm around Stephen and kissed him. They held fast to him. The doc strode up behind them.

Disoriented, he tried to focus on her. He could see she was crying.

"Why, Betty," he started, "You _do_ love me!"

He chuckled to try to ease the situation a bit.

"You don't think I'd be havin' babies at 47 years old if I didn't love you, you daft man!"

"Sit down, Peacock!" the doc ordered. Stephen immediately obeyed. He sat down on the bench next to Betty and Stephanie. The baby reached for her Daddy and he patted the top of her head, leaned over, and kissed her. She grabbed at his face.

"Darling, are you alright?" Betty asked. He nodded slightly.

The doc opened his bag and took out a small flashlight, flipped it on, and waved it back and forth in Stephen eyes. Richard and Paul watched as their teammate was attended to. They sympathetically looked at Betty and the baby.

"Good. I was worried you might have had a concussion! That was a nasty hit you took out there."

Stephen's tongue dabbed the blood at the corner of his mouth. Betty reached into her handbag, retrieved a tissue, and touched it to his lip.

"I must have bitten the inside of my cheek. I'm alright. Sweetheart, don't cry!" he soothed.

"You were lying on the ground and you weren't moving," she said blankly.

He turned to her and smiled humbly, "I've never had anyone worry about me before."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you; of course I worry!"

He put both hands up to her face and kissed her. Then, pulling back, he placed a warm hand on her round belly. Betty's blue eyes danced as a kicked bumped against Stephen's hand. He looked at her abdomen and watched in wonder as his child moved within her.

"It won't be much longer!" he said excitedly, eyebrows raised.

"Don't remind me!" she groaned.

Stephanie leaned toward him and fussed until he took her in his arms. She straddled his leg and Stephen wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked his little daughter. Betty looped her arm through his and leaned against him. He planted a kiss on top of Betty's head, smiling dreamily.

"Now this is how I always imagined family life would be," he mused, sighing softly.

The game resumed and Stephen sat out and enjoyed the rest of the game as a spectator.

Betty spotted the man who slammed into Stephen running down the field. Number 27. She leapt to her feet and gave chase, running down the field after him.

The referees from both sides blew their whistles, but Betty waddled on, oblivious to their signals. She called out his number and he turned round laughing.

"You! You there, Number 27…I want a word with you!"

"Lady get off the field! You'll get trampled and you don't look like you're in any condition to get trampled!" the startled player called to her.

Stephen stood up and yelled for her to come back, but his words blew away in the soft warm breeze, "Oh, no, Steffie, your Mum is about to do herself a mischief!"

Betty marched right up to him, unflinching, "You knocked my husband down!" she glared, nostrils flaring.

"It's part of the game, Lady! It's necessary roughness. It happens. He looks like he'll be alright!"

Betty shoved his chest with both hands, knocking the young man on his bum.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size!" she growled and stormed off the field.

* * *

**A Visit From The Former Mrs. Peacock**

Vivienne decided to pay Stephen a visit at Woodward & Lothrop. It had been almost 3 years since the divorce and she wanted to rile him up and appeal to

him for more maintenance money. She arrived in the warehouse just before 9, as Stephen's department would be going on coffee break at that time.

"Peacock!" Mel called, "You 'ave a visitor!"

Stephen excitedly rushed to the staging area, thinking his Betty had come to visit. He stopped in his tracks, did a double-take and his face dropped when he

discovered Vivienne.

"Who'zzat?" Paul whispered.

"The Wicked Witch of the West End!" replied Colin, "His ex."

"I'da left that for Betty also!" Paul whispered and chuckled.

"He didn't leave. Stop gossiping! And quit staring!" Colin admonished.

Stephen stood still, bracing himself, "Vivienne, what brings you _here_?"

"This is the type of job you deserve to have- mucking in with the dregs! I saw your missus and your love child at the football game the other day," she said viciously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but she looks to be expecting again! Just couldn't leave her alone, could you?"

Stephen bristled. His eyes bugged out and he frowned, his forehead deeply furrowed.

"Jealous much?" Colin retorted. The others started grumbling and protesting. They all loved Betty and Stephanie and they were happy for the upcoming new baby. She sneered at them.

"Your point is…?" Stephen asked defensively, clenching his teeth, anger seething just under the surface.

"_Love child_?" Mel snapped, "Lady, you're daft!" He turned to Stephen, "I'm sorry Peacock; I thought she was here on business."

"Oh, I _am_ here on business. My solicitor will be contacting you in regards to increasing my maintenance checks. I can't live on the pittance you're sending now."

"Then get a _job_!" Stephen snarled, turned and walked away, eyes blazing and jaw squared.

"Richard, kindly escort this woman out of here," Mel instructed and trailed off after Stephen.

Vivienne cackled as she walked out of the area, "You lot will be on the dole when I'm done! I'll see you in court! "

"I'll see you in hell!" he muttered under his breath.

"You're a bigger man than me, Peacock!" Mel admired, "I would have told her where to get off!"

"That's what she wants. She used to come to Grace Brothers and make a scene at least once a week. I'm sorry you had to see that," Stephen said quietly, embarrassed.

"A'ight, you lot!" Mel called out, "Break time!"

They filed into the break room and helped themselves to coffee and cheese buns. Stephen stirred his coffee slowly, his anger subsiding. He silently

contemplated the scenario that had just played out in front of his co-workers.

"Anything I can do to help ya, Stephen," Richard offered, "I'll do!"

"Me too!" chimed Colin.

"I got'cher back, Stephen," Jack piped up.

"Count me in also!" nodded Paul.

Stephen nodded slightly, "Thanks. I thought I had finally seen the back of her at the divorce hearing. She's got a personality like a bad weather report."

"That was right rude of her to refer to Steffie as your love child. That baby is beautiful!," Mel stated.

"She can't stand to see me happy; she was just trying to provoke me to say something cross. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction," Stephen sipped his coffee and broke off a piece of the bun.

"If you need a little more time to collect yourself, go ahead and take it," Mel said sympathetically.

"I'm alright. Thank you."


	2. Can I Give You A Lift?

**Can I Give You A Lift?**

Stephen arrived home from work. Betty sat on the settee, holding Stephanie who was wailing loudly and inconsolably. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes.

"Oh, that feels good!" he sighed.

"Hello, dear! How was your day?" she greeted.

"Busy, but that makes the day go faster! Oh, I'm glad to be home. Sounds like you've had a busy day yourself!" he smiled, eyebrows raised.

The baby paused in her caterwauling, her breath hitching and hiccupping.

"Is there anything I can do to help, darling?" Stephen asked sympathetically.

"Please take her for a moment; she's been hollering for an hour and a half solid," Betty said exasperatedly. It was Betty's eighth month of pregnancy and she was miserable. Her swollen feet, her back ached, and Stephanie would have her moments where she would go into fits of colic.

"I've tried walking and rocking her, but I am right puffed! She's quite heavy."

Stephen glided over to the settee and sat down next to his wife, "Oh, you poor thing! C'mere, Steffie," he crooned to his daughter, taking her into his arms and standing.

"Who's Daddy's little girl?" he cooed, "I've missed you while I was at work!"

Betty smiled admiringly at her family, breathing a sigh of relief, freed of her screaming baby.

Stephanie settled immediately into her father's embrace. He laid her across his chest and slowly swung back and forth, cradling her. Stephen gazed at his beautiful baby daughter and began to hum softly to her. He reveled in delight at his daughter: her scent; the way she softly breathed; her sandy-brown curls the same color as his; her grey eyes and cleft chin. His mouth curved up in a besotted smile. The baby's eyes fluttered closed and she went limp. He strode across the lounge and gently placed her in her bassinet, lingering a moment to watch her sleep.

Returning to the settee, he resumed his place next to Betty. Leaning in, he pressed his lips lightly against her cheek.

"Mmm," he murmured, nuzzling her neck and shoulder, "You smell delicious!" His finger traced along her arm.

"I'm not wearing any scent," she insisted.

"It's _you_. You have a distinctive fragrance about you when you're pregnant! I noticed it at once when you were pregnant with Steffie. That was why I couldn't keep my hands off of you!" he admitted, blushing.

"What do I smell like? Is it B.O.?" she asked, concerned. She knew she had not had a bath yet and was oversensitive to his remark.

"No. It's quite lovely...and alluring," he drawled in his low sexy voice, "I don't know if it's pregnancy hormones or what, but it drives me mad!" He began to place little love bites on her neck, sniffing and nuzzling her.

"Have you noticed the smell on other pregnant women?" she asked apprehensively.

"No. Only you. Maybe it's exclusive. That's my baby and the scent is specific to you and me. Might be some Mother Nature homing device that keeps the man around his family, so we can identify our mates. I'm sure Richard Attenborough could explain it!"

She laughed, her eyes squinting almost shut.

He reached behind her and began to knead her lower back. Betty let out a low moan and hunched over slightly.

"That feels _so_ _good_!" she shuddered and exhaled.

Standing up, he proffered his hand to her, "Here, stand up."

She stood and he positioned himself behind her. Wrapping his arms round her, he reached down under her round belly and lifted, easing the weight of the baby. Betty leaned into his embrace, resting her hands on top of his.

"Can I give you a lift?" he quipped.

"Ohhhh," she murmured, "That is wonderful! Thank you, Stephen."

He nuzzled the crook of her neck, inhaling her essence, feeling her relax in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Stephen," she sighed apologetically, "I didn't make your tea."

"It's alright. You were busy!" he smiled against her skin, "I'll go in and make it in a minute. I'm just savoring the moment."

The baby inside Betty's belly began to kick furiously and Stephen chuckled. He followed the movements with his hands, spreading his long fingers and tracing circles along her roundness.

"He's quite rambunctious this evening! Might have a future footballer in the family!" Stephen tittered.

"Alright, in there! Settle down!" Betty playfully admonished.

"It won't be much longer!" he said excitedly. Betty reached up and cupped his cheek. Stephen turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. He slowly rocked her, feeling the fullness of her pregnancy and traced soft kisses along her neck.

Betty softly moaned as Stephen's kisses became more ardent. Realizing that if he didn't go into the kitchen at once and prepare their tea, things were going to get quite heated, Stephen pulled back from her. Betty sighed dejectedly.

"There'll be more of that later!" Stephen promised,"I'm going to make tea. You sit down and relax and put your feet up."

He held her hands as she eased back down on the settee. He bent over, kissed her belly, and was rewarded with a sharp kick. He laughed heartily and exited the lounge; she could hear him in the kitchen clanking the teakettle and opening cupboards.


	3. Odds and Sods

**Odds and Sods**

The ice cream truck drove up, ringing its bell loudly. The children began running to their homes to procure money. Stephanie and Katherine abandoned their game of hopscotch with Mirabelle and trotted back to their flat.

"Daddy there's a lorry outside and a man selling ice cream. May we get some, please?" Stephanie asked, her cherubic face smiling expectantly.

"Pleeeeease, Daddy?" begged Katherine.

"We haven't had dinner yet. You know how Mummy gets when you eat sweets before dinner. Hmm?" He looked at them, his lips drawn into a tight smile.

"Pleeeeease? We'll eat all our dinner, we promise!" Stephanie bargained.

"Every crumb!" Katherine added, nodding her head for effect.

"Oh, I guess one ice cream won't ruin your dinner," Stephen caved.

They skipped outside triumphantly and ran to the parked lorry.

"Eskimo bar, ice cream sandwich or vanilla crunch?" ice cream vendor asked.

Katherine pointed her little finger at the pictures on the side of the truck.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, most, catch a tiger toast. Yes, no, well, oh. My Mum said to pick the berry best one, dirty dishrag, you is not it!" she recited sing-song, "Vanilla crunch, please."

"Where did you hear such rubbish?" Stephen asked, pulling back and looking at her flabbergasted.

"Elspeth says it all the time when we play games and we hafta pick somebody," Katherine stated matter-of-factly.

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed.

She held out her hand to receive her confection.

"Thank you," she smiled at the vendor.

"You're most welcome."

Stephanie looked over her choices and settled for an Eskimo bar. He handed the treat to her.

"Thank you," she said plainly.

"You're welcome."

"That'll be 50p, sir."

Stephen's hand jingled the coins in his pocket. He handed the vendor a 50p coin.

The girls raced off.

"Thank you, sir," the vendor said, dropping the coin into the till with a ka-chunk.

"Good day."

Katherine ran back to her father, "Daddy! Could Mirabelle have ice cream, too?" her little eyes pleading.

"I suppose so," he shrugged.

"Noooo, I mean could you _buy_ her some ice cream? Pleeeeease?"

"Katherine, Daddy can't go about buying ice cream for the whole lane, Dear!"

"Not the _whole lane_, Daddy," she rolled her eyes and waved her arms, "Just Mirabelle. She don't have a Daddy and I told her I would share mine. So if you're gonna be her daddy, too, you hafta buy her some ice cream or that wouldn't be fair!"

The corners of his eye pricked and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, Sweetheart, of course," he said quietly. He didn't have the heart to correct his daughter's grammar.

"What kind of ice cream would she like?" he could barely speak.

"I'll go ask," she said, happily skipping away.

"That's a good'n you got there, sir. A right good'n," the vendor remarked.

"Indeed," Stephen said, smiling proudly, watching as his daughter went to find her friend.

* * *

**Coitus Interrupted**

Late night passionate lovemaking. The door flew open and Stephanie ran into her parents' bedroom.

_Blimey! I thought that door was locked! It's like bloody Heathrow Airport!  
_

"Kathy had a bad dream!" Stephanie gushed.

"She's not the only one!" Stephen muttered.

Betty elbowed him sharply.

"Oof!" he grunted.

* * *

**What Will She Think Of Next?**

Betty was ironing one of the girls' pinafores; Stephen was enjoying his paper and a second cup of coffee when the kitchen door swung open and Stephanie entered.

"Mummy, I heard you screaming last night! What was wrong?" Stephanie inquired, her grey eyes surveying her mother.

Betty's face flushed crimson and her eyes shot open wide. She shook herself and quickly recovered.

"The next item is a lie…a _lie_!" Stephen murmured to himself.

"Huh? Oh, Mummy wasn't screaming, Darling!" she hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "Mummy was…_laughing!_ Yes. She was laughing because...um…Daddy was…_tickling_ Mummy. Yes. He was tickling her mercilessly."

Stephanie looked up at her mother rather confused. Betty resumed her ironing, a puff of steam exhaled from the iron.

Betty nodded and glowered over at Stephen, who hid behind his paper and stifled his laughter.

Stephanie's head swiveled toward her father, "Daddy! That was naughty!" she scolded.

"Yes, Daddy," Betty crooned teasingly, "That was _very _naughty! Well, Mummy retaliated and tickled him until he was crying out as well!"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

Stephen could not contain himself any longer and burst out laughing and snorting.

"I'm glad you find this funny!" Betty glared.

"Oh, I do! The look on your face was priceless! Quick thinking, Love. _Tickling_, huh?" he chortled.

"We're going to have to be more quiet from here on out," Betty cautioned.

"She only heard _you_, so _you're_ going to have to learn to control yourself!" he cajoled.

She threw a tea towel at him, ripping through his paper.

* * *

**Girls' Day Out**

Betty descended the stairs and entered the lounge with Stephanie and Katherine in tow. Stephen sat engaged in a football game.

"We're going shopping downtown for the afternoon," she announced.

"Yes. Dear," he answered, half paying attention.

"Will you be alright with us gone?"

"I'll manage…somehow," he feigned helplessness, "I'll find something to do to wile away the time until you come home."

"Daddy, I'll stay with you so you won't be lonely!" Katherine offered.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" he chirped, scooping her into his lap, "Daddy's just joking! No, you and Steffie go with Mummy and have a wonderful time."

He reached into his pocket and took out a few coins, "Here," he said, offering them to the girls, "Buy yourselves something."

Katherine showered his face with kisses, "Oh, thank you, Daddy!"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks, "Yes! Thank you, Daddy! I wish you could come with us!" she said, her eyes pleading.

"Daddy has a few things to catch up with around the house…mainly a nap!" he chuckled.

"We're going to have lunch downtown as well," Betty stated.

The girls scooted off his lap.

Stephen picked up his wallet from the coffee table, flipped it open and took out two pound notes and handed them to Betty,

"Here, my shout!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Betty smiled warmly.

He stood up and stepped toward Betty. He pressed his lips to hers, "Have a fun time!"

They departed and he stood at the door watching them walk down the lane. When they turned the corner, he scurried out to the car and popped open the boot. Reaching in, he removed a stack of wooden boards, returned to the lounge, and set them inside. He went back out to the car and took out a hammer, a box of nails, and a small hand saw. He ascended the stairs to their bedroom.

About two hours later, his task done, Stephen entered the kitchen and put the kettle on. He opened the fridge and took out a paper-wrapped stack of sliced cheese, returned to the worktop and opened the bag of brown bread. The kettle shrieked and he took the teapot and a beaker out of the cupboard. He poured boiling water into the teapot to warm it, and then poured the water back into the kettle to reheat. Bunging two teabags into pot, he poured the boiling water over them. While the tea was steeping, he went to the fridge, took out a bottle of milk, and poured a little into the bottom of his cup. He poured the tea in and spooned in some sugar.

Having eaten his lunch and finished his tea, Stephen returned to the lounge to read his paper.

Betty and the girls returned from their afternoon of shopping, having only purchased a few hair ribbons and a box of dusting powder.

* * *

"Come here, Darling, I want to show you something," he entreated.

"'Ere, what's your game out there on the roof?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just come have a look," he invited in his Royal Signals voice, which melted her heart.

He climbed out the bedroom window onto the kitchen roof. He held his hand out to her and she skeptically grasped it. As daintily as she could, she carefully stepped out.

"How ignamonious!" she exclaimed as she lifted her leg over the window sill, "I hope I'm not showing my nether-regions to the whole common!"

"No, the trees will hide you!" he chuckled.

Her eyes widened as she saw his handiwork: two wooden deck chairs facing out onto the common. The moon shone brightly and he had set out a bottle of wine and two glasses. A small candle glowed in a jelly jar.

"Oh, you charmer!" she crooned, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I liked that veranda at the bed and breakfast we stayed at in Venice. So I thought I'd knock up a few deck chairs for us to sit in and enjoy the warm summer nights." His eyes locked on hers in a smoldering gaze and he lifted her chin, covering her mouth with his.

He steadied her as she made her way to the chair and sat down. Taking his own seat, he reached over and took the bottle of wine from the pail of ice. She giggled at his makeshift wine chiller and he poured them each a glass of wine.

"This is lovely. Did you have this planned all along?"

"I had the equipment in the boot of the car. I just had to wait for a window of opportunity to get to work. It was a nice warm day today and you three were gone quite a while."

"Did you get your nap?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Eventually."

* * *

**Untitled**

Betty and Stephen shared a quiet cup of coffee. The girls were snug in their beds, the kitchen had been cleaned up from dinner, Stephen's coffee was set up for the next day, and this was that part of the evening that Mummy and Daddy had to themselves.

"When do you have the talk with the girls?" Stephen asked as he embraced Betty on the settee.

"What talk?"

"_The_ talk…you know where you tell them what it means to be a woman?"

"Not at three and four years old, Stephen!" she exclaimed, "I can't go telling them about bleeding and men putting their hands all over them. It'll scare them to death!"

"Well, now's as good a time as any to get them used to that idea!" he stated.

"Oh, you're awwwful!" she drawled, "Drink your coffee!"

* * *

**Special Order**

Stephen opened the front door to leave for work and was startled by the arrival of Sam the Milkman.

"Good morning, Captain Peacock!" Sam greeted as he bent over to retrieve the empty bottles from the front step.

"Good morning, Sam," Stephen answered.

"Word on the lane is congratulations are in order," Sam chimed.

"Yes, it's true!" Stephen beamed proudly.

"Are the girls excited?"

"Oh, yes! They are indeed!"

"How is Mrs. Peacock feeling these days?"

"Tired, as is to be expected."

Sam collected the milk bottles from the rack, "Tell Mrs. Peacock I appreciate her washing out the bottles. Sometimes I pick up bottles which are very mucky."

"I'll be sure to tall her. She will appreciate your noticing."

"You want your usual?" Sam asked, filling out the bill.

"The doctor has suggested that Mrs. Peacock drink more milk, so I think we'll increase our order to three pints of milk, two yogurt, and one cream, thank you."

Sam returned to the milk float and retrieved the requested items. The empty bottles clanked in the rack as he unloaded his carrier. He returned with Stephen's order and bill, "Sign here, please," handing the bill pad to Stephen.

"Thank you, Sam," Stephen replied as signed the chit and took the wire rack of bottles into the house.

"Good day, Captain Peacock."

"Good day, Sam."


	4. Saturday

**Saturday**

Stephen worked until one pm. Stephanie and Katherine had been playing in the garden with a balloon and teasing Tiddles with a feather they found in the grass. The day was sunny and warm, the garden exploded with spring flowers and a gentle breeze stirred. The air was fragrant with the scent of recent rain.

Stephen arrived home to find the house empty. He deposited his suit jacket on the arm of the settee and wandered in his shirtsleeves and braces through the lounge and into the kitchen.

The kitchen door closed with a dull thud as Stephen strode across the back garden to the clothesline where Betty, Stephanie and Katherine were busy hanging out the bed linens.

"Daddy!" squealed Katherine, dropping her handful of clothespins and scuttling excitedly toward her father.

"Daddy's home!" Stephanie abandoned Betty, anxiously hurrying to Stephen's awaiting arms. He crouched down and caught his darling daughters in a loving embrace, kissing their round cheeks. They wrapped their arms round his neck, showering his face with kisses. This was definitely his favorite part of the day.

Katherine nuzzled the crook of Stephen's neck, "I missed you, Daddy!"

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips into her hair, "I've missed you, too!"

"I'm glad you're home, Daddy!" bubbled Stephanie.

He squeezed both girls and rocked slowly, "I'm glad I'm home, Steffie!"

"We helped Mummy with the laundry!" Stephanie announced proudly.

"I just give Mummy the close'spins, 'cuz I'm too little!" Katherine stated, nodding.

Stephen shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Close'spins!"

He stood up, "I'm going to go see Mummy, so let me get up!" he said and headed to the clothesline.

Betty was attired in a simple house-dress, a pinny, and house shoes; her hair up in curlers and covered with a kerchief.

Walking up behind Betty, he wrapped his arms round her waist, snaked his head round, and traced kisses along her neck.

"Mmmm," she leaned into his embrace, "I'm glad you're home, too, Daddy!" she teased, "How was your day, Dear?"

"It was good; we finished early. Need help?"

"Yes. I've been abandoned by my little helpers!" she tittered, turning into his embrace, shielded by the hanging bed linens, "Mmmm…you smell good!"

He covered her mouth with his, drawing her closer. She cupped his cheek in her hand and deepened her kiss.

"I love being between the sheets with you, Captain Peacock!" she teased.

His face split into a wide grin, "Have you had lunch?" he murmured, gently rocking her.

"No. We were waiting for you."

Stephen smiled and his eyes danced mischievously, "Hmmm…" he smoothed his moustache.

"What're you planning?" Betty inquired, noticing the impishness in his gaze. She knew that look!

"I was thinking we could eat lunch, and then we could put the girls down for a nap and…" he mused, arching an eyebrow.

"Naughty boy!" she crooned in that smoky seductive voice that drove him mad.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Even with her hair in curlers and wearing the most unflattering outfit, Stephen was attracted to Betty. He slid his hands to her hips and pressed against her insistently.

"Patience, dear!" she playfully admonished.

Katherine and Stephanie ran through the garden to where their parents stood entwined.

"Daddy's kissing Mummy!" Stephanie giggled.

Katherine squealed and chortled gleefully.

Stephen and Betty parted. He straightened and cleared his throat, "And that's the only person who should kiss you like that! Your husband!" he intoned to his daughters, "Everyone else kisses your cheek only!"

"Yes, Daddy!" they answered in unison.

"I brought my work clothes home. They're in the kitchen; I didn't know what you wanted me to do with them," he said, picking up a towel to clip onto the clothesline.

"Well, if you and the girls can handle these last few things, I can get them started," Betty offered.

He nodded as Betty meandered back to the kitchen.

"Kathy, would you hand me some clothespins, please?" Stephen said.

"Yes, Daddy!" she chirped.

"What can I do, Daddy?" Stephanie asked expectantly.

"Mummy is going to wash my work clothes. Would you empty the pockets for me, please?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy! Did you bring anything for me and Kathy?" her little eyebrows shot up in anticipation. He loved how Stephanie's eye were so much like his own.

He laughed boyishly, "I guess you will have to find out when you empty the pockets, won't you?" he said, piquing her curiosity.

Stephanie scampered off to the kitchen door leaving Stephen and Katherine to hang the remaining laundry.

"I wonder what Mummy's going to make us for dinner," he pondered aloud.

"She's makin' your favorite!" Katherine confided.

"Quails pickled in aspic?" he taunted his younger daughter, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"_Daddy_!" she shrieked, wrinkling her nose at him, "We don' eat _dat_!"

"We could if Mummy made it for us!" he stated.

"Squirrels, pickles and aspirin? Ewww! Blechh!" she wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her little pink tongue.

Stephen couldn't contain his laughter; Katherine was so much like Betty!

"Mummy's makin' roas' chit-ten, p'taytoes, Brr-Brr-Burrssel sprouts," she faltered, "an' tea!"

His heart constricted at her pronunciations and he smiled lovingly. He gazed down at her as she grabbed a few clothespins to hand to him. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her tightly, and sighed, "I love you, Kathy!"

"I love you, too, Daddy!" she breathed and pecked his cheek.

The kitchen door swung open and Stephanie popped her head outside, "Thank you, Daddy!" she called.

"Wha'd'ju find in Daddy's pockets, Steffie?" Katherine bellowed, sliding down her father's frame and tottering toward the house.

"Daddy brought us a bag of chocolate-covered raisins!" Stephanie squealed, eyes wide with excitement.

Katherine turned round and ran back to Stephen. She threw her little arms round his legs and squeezed, squealing. "Oh, thank you, Daddy! You're the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

Stephen beamed and his throat constricted as she raced back to the house and her awaiting treat.


	5. Deck Chairs, Moonlight and You

**Deck Chairs, Moonlight and You**

Stephen and Betty sat on the deck chairs on their makeshift veranda. It was a balmy summer night. Stephanie and Katherine were in bed and Betty and Stephen were getting in some much-needed Mummy & Daddy alone time.

"I always wondered something, Stephen," Betty mused, entwining her fingers in his.

"Mmmm?" he swiveled his head in her direction.

"That first night we were ever together, did you intend to make love to me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," he said quietly, slowly shaking his head, "The settee was too short for me and my back and shoulders and legs were cramping. I had slept the night before in my car and I was exhausted and miserable."

She smiled understandingly as he continued, running her fingertip along the edge of her tea cup.

"I tried to sleep on the floor, but Tiddles bit my feet and clawed my back."

She tittered, "You don't seem to mind when _I_ claw your back!"

"Cheeky!" he squeezed her hand gently, "So I figured I'd slip in and sleep on my stomach so as not to snore and to keep things at bay, so to speak. I intended to sneak back to the lounge before morning.

The next thing I knew, you had kissed me and I woke up to see you staring at me. Even in the dim light, I could see your eyes. And you had this look that I had never seen. No one had ever looked at me like that before. You didn't look at me with critical eyes or disgust. When I leaned in closer, you didn't back away. I thought I was dreaming. When I kissed you, you didn't pull away. I never felt a kiss like that in my life! It was exquisite. I didn't want to stop. Did you not want me to make love to you?"

Betty's head swam thinking back to that evening. She blinked a few times and smiled, her dimples shining in the moonlight, "I didn't know what to expect. I was so surprised to find you in my bed. You smelled so wonderful and your eyes were soft and you didn't have that stern, uptight look that you usually had back then. I couldn't stop staring. Then you moved toward me; I couldn't believe it. You didn't seem very affectionate at work…"

He ran his fingertips up her arm, tracing little circles on the inside of her elbow. He fingered her shoulder and gently touched her neck. Betty flinched as he tickled her, tilting her head and capturing his hand between her cheek and shoulder.

"I was never allowed to show affection; I was starved for human touch. I had all these feelings inside me and no one to share them with. I would flirt with customers and with Rumbold's secretaries and no one would give me the time of day. You and I were an unlikely pair," he said softly, "And there you were, mere inches from me and touching me. I didn't want to waste a moment," he sighed loudly, "Oh, God, Betty! I love you!"

She reached over and stroked his cheek with her fingertips, "I love you, Stephen!" she whispered, her lips curling up at the corners. He really had come a long way since that first night together. It was as if all that was needed to melt his heart was a little warmth and love.

"Any more questions?" he breathed, taking a sip of his tea.

"Just one more…" her voice raising a little.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, giving her a sideways glance.

"How did you become such an experienced lover? That first night, you were a little awkward and unsure. That whole next day was kind of rough and sloppy, like you weren't sure if you'd ever get it again."

"I _was _afraid I was never going to get it again!" he admitted, looking down at the candle flickering in the jam jar.

He bristled and did a double-take, his eyes darkening, "I beg your pardon! What do you mean I was 'rough and sloppy'?" he gaped, "I must protest; I've never been sloppy! Why didn't you say something then?" He pouted; his pride had gotten the better of him.

"Well, I _was_ inexperienced, so I had nothing to compare it to. You know, one doesn't like to seem ungrateful about these things. I just chalked it up to your being out of practice, that's all…It doesn't reflect on your current level of performance."

"I had that whole year I was going through the divorce…I read a _lot_ of 'gentlemen's magazines' and learned a few techniques and also what women want- someone to cook for them once in awhile, bring flowers, make up his side of the bed…"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with my 'rough and sloppy' comment. You are neither rough nor sloppy; you're actually quite good." she said squeezing his hand and smiling lovingly.

He shook his head, grinned widely, his ego sufficiently puffed up, and then looked her straight in the eyes, "You know those romance novels you read?"

"Yes," she drawled, "What about them?"

"Sometimes I take them into the loo and read them! I open the book and flip right to the steamy sex scenes and get ideas!" he announced proudly, as if he'd discovered the Holy Grail., "…and I have a well-loved, dog-eared copy of _Lady Chatterley's Lover_!"

She couldn't help snickering at his confession, her bright blue eyes dancing. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"I've always loved this birthmark on your cheek," he murmured against her skin, tracing her lips with his fingertip.

She turned to him and he covered her lips with his. She gently cradled his cheek in her hand; his eyes fluttered closed as he deepened his kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling a curl around his finger.

Pulling back, she huskily breathed in his ear, "Let's go inside, Dear."

Obliging, he stood and proffered his hand to her and led her back to the window to their bedroom, his darkened eyes shining in the moonlight.


	6. Painful Recollections

Painful Recollections

Betty and Stephen enjoyed a quiet cup of tea in their deck chairs on the roof. It was a warm evening, a gentle breeze rustled the trees and a sliver of a moon hung lazily low in the sky. Stephen took a slow sip of his tea and set his cup on the arm of his chair.

"She used to hit me, you know," he said softly, his voice leaden.

"Who? Vivienne?" Betty asked, shocked.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured.

"_Really_?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes. Remember that time she came into Grace Brothers, when you made that batch of home made perfume and she gave me that black eye?"

"Yes. I remember that," Betty said, reminiscing, "Ooh, dear…"

"That wasn't the first time she had hit me. And it wasn't love taps or playful jabs, either. Sometimes I would come home and she'd start in on me."

"Was she drunk, d'you suppose?" Betty suggested.

"No," he shook his head, "She really didn't need any provocation; just my being there seemed to set her off some days. Remember when she came into the store and then threatened to kick me in the middle of the 'gentleman's department'?"

"Yes," Betty said tightly.

"That wasn't an idle threat. She kicked me there quite a bit," he winced.

"Where?"

"_There_," he said, pointing down.

"I thought she meant she was going to kick you right there in Grace Brothers. Oh, my. I 'ad no idea." Betty reached for his hand.

He glanced over at his wife, smiling adoringly, "Sometimes I would wake up to being kicked. After I started sleeping in the guest bedroom, the attacks in my sleep lessened."

Betty swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. She could not believe what she was hearing. Stephen stared off into the darkness of the common, his voice distant, "It's embarrassing for a man to admit that his wife hits him, so I kept quiet. You know, I would see female customers at Grace Brothers and I would think 'I bet she wouldn't hit me, she would probably treat me kindly' and I would walk over and smile and the woman would walk away disgusted. I would feel worse, like I _was_ some sort of detestable creature- unlovable, unworthy, wretched."

"You _are_ lovable, Stephen. I love you. Our daughters love you," she insisted, "Vivienne was just an awful person. She didn't treat you like a wife should treat her husband; she abused you. She missed out on an opportunity to have true love and happiness." Betty could feel her face flush with anger.

"When I went back to her, I thought she was sincere; she told me I could still have you on the side and I rather liked the idea of not having to go through a divorce. But as soon as I walked through the door, it started right where we'd left off. As I sat at the dining room table trying to eat dinner, she slapped me and punched me. She threw those photographs at me. She spit on me. I had never felt so humiliated and betrayed in my life," his voice was so choked, Betty had to crane her neck toward him to hear, "I called you that night because I missed you so badly. I never laid a hand on her. In fifteen years of marriage, I never once raised a hand to her. On the outside, we looked like every other married couple. But behind closed doors, it was hell. No affection. No kind words. No intimacy."

Stephen's eyes glistened as he spoke. Betty stood up and moved in front of him then sat in his lap, wrapped her arms round him and held him. She gently caressed the back of his neck and shoulders. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, "I love you, Betty. Thank you for being a great wife and mother," he sniffed.

She gently kissed his cheek and nibbled his earlobe, "Just like I wrote you in your anniversary card on our first anniversary- you _are_ the best husband in the whole wide world. I said it then and I still mean it!"

He squeezed her tightly, "We're just a couple of old shoes, you and me!"

"That's alright. I'm well run in and I'm rather comfortable with you. We polished up right nicely, the pair of us!"

"Quite!"


	7. Rules of Engagement

**Rules of Engagement- Peacock Style**

_Written to have taken place during Captain Peacock's divorce phase. He is living on his own, back in his little flat. He and his co-workers aren't close enough for him to share the intimate details of his impending divorce. While the rest of the Packing and Maintenance Department has gone for their break in the canteen, Captain Peacock takes his coffee in the solitude of the warehouse break room._

Captain Peacock sat in the warehouse staff break room, savoring a well- deserved cup of coffee, quietly reflecting on his life. He pondered the absurdity of the way things were playing out. How did he put up with it for so long? He was a war veteran, a twenty-year employee at Grace Brothers, shop steward, very knowledgeable of the running of several departments; he was not an ugly man; he could play the piano beautifully; he was not a bumbling fool…well, not anymore.

He was pressing on with the divorce; Vivienne pleaded with him to rescind, but he had had enough. This latest foray into teasing and playing games was the last straw. Normally he would have worked it out, conceded defeat, and settled back into the same old rut. He knew that by pushing the divorce against Vivienne's wishes, he would be charged with abandonment and forced to pay monthly maintenance. It would be worth every cent to be rid of the anchor round his neck. He shuddered at the thought of fifteen years of marriage to Vivienne.

There were certain laws of intimacy, Rules of Engagement, which were strictly adhered to. It took place twice a year- his birthday and their wedding anniversary. No exceptions. If Vivienne was unavailable, no rain check or rescheduling would be permitted. No other acts would be substituted. The act itself was severely restricted. No noises of any kind; heavy breathing should be controlled. No talking. No physical contact except for that which was necessary to consummate the act. Must remain fully clothed from the waist up. Missionary position only. No foreplay. No physical contact afterward. Must withdraw prior to the final event and must have a handkerchief at the ready; condoms were not permitted as Vivienne detested them. Only one session per date. No kissing before or after. Return to the spare bedroom. Vivienne never allowed herself to climax. He didn't know why he tolerated such sterile, frigid and unloving conditions, but it was his marital right and two times a year he partook of it.

The times he made love to Betty were exquisite and he knew he could never again return to the old ways. He smiled and drained the last of his coffee as his coworkers began to file in from their break.


End file.
